My Helper, Miyuki Traducción
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Es día de San Valentín y Miyuki es despertado por el asistente del entrenador. Quién sabe qué se verá obligado a hacer. [Traducción Autorizada] /Autora: 9CatLives/


**Autora Original: 9CatLives**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

**¡Mi primer fanfic de Diamond no Ace! Amo este fandom, así que aquí está mi contribución. Sí, Eijun es mayor y se ha suavizado, por lo tanto se supone que es más responsable y OoC (1). Por favor disfruten de un poco de Eijun como seme. Oh, siempre creí que sería genial que Eijun fuera bueno en la cocina o repostería. ¡Disfruten, por favor!  
**

**Disclaimer: DOA no me pertenece.**

* * *

"¡Tío! ¡Mañana es el Día de San Valentín y aun así tendremos práctica!" se quejó Kuramochi mientras los miembros del primer equipo de béisbol de Seido se enfriaban. Todo lo que han estado haciendo por casi 3 meses ha sido prepararse para el invierno. Estaban más que aburridos, en especial los de tercer año, quienes ya habían terminado con lo suyo. Habían sido capaces de llegar al Koshien.

"No es como si tuvieras novia," señaló Ryosuke mientras se dirigían a los baños. "¡Cállate! ¡Sigue siendo importante!" respondió el otro infielder (2). El pelirrosa rió, alejándose mientras Kuramochi miraba con furia su espalda. "Aunque es el momento perfecto para conseguir una," sugirió Miyuki, quien caminaba con Furuya y Kawakami detrás de él. El novato monstruo se quedó en silencio, sin siquiera escuchar al cátcher. Su mente ardía por el deseo de lanzar. Kawakami se encogió de hombros, riendo con nerviosismo. Miyuki suspiró. En serio, no había emoción.

"¿Qué tal Takashima Rei?" murmuró Haruichi, ya en el baño, cuando los dos grupos entraron. Kuramochi casi deja caer su toalla al caer al suelo, riendo. Ryosuke le mandó una mirada asesina pero no pudo parar. "Bueno, eso fue inesperado," comentó Miyuki. Haruichi se sonrojó fuertemente, avergonzado de haber oído su conversación y además haber dicho algo tan inapropiado. Su hermano lucía listo para matar a quien se hallara más próximo a él.

"Aunque, Takashima-san es linda," agregó Kawakami, sentándose en una banca para lavarse el cabello. Kuramochi se sentó a su lado, concordando con él. "Para ser una mánager de primero (3), está bastante desarrollada," dijo Miyuki, sentándose al otro lado de Kawakami. "Me pregunto cómo se sentiría de escucharte."

Los seis presentes miraron a la persona en la puerta, envuelta sólo por una pequeña toalla. "Chris-sempai," murmuró el cátcher más joven. "Lo siento," se disculpó Kuramochi, avergonzado. Chris suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Con calma, tomó el asiento al lado de Miyuki. "Así que, eh," inició el pelirrosa menor con nerviosismo, "¿qué tanto escuchó?"

"Todo," respondió otra voz. Esta provino del asistente del entrenador, recostado en el marco de la puerta. Chris rió mientras los otros se sonrojaban, aun cuando estaba completamente vestido. Sucedía que su asistente era el epítome de lo sexy. Tiene su puesto desde hace más de cuatro años y descubrió a la mayor parte de ellos (4), además de que casi todo el equipo de béisbol se sentía atraído por él.

Chicos de secundaria, no había por qué sorprenderse.

Tenía el cabello castaño con flequillo y unos ojos brillantes, todo junto a un bronceado dorado. Nunca dejaba de estar animado y siempre era optimista y entusiasta. Tenía como costumbre gritar, pero era algo entrañable. Al parecer, alguna vez fue un pitcher, al igual que Kataoka. Lideró a su equipo con orgullo, pero nadie notó su talento sino hasta después de la preparatoria.

Hasta donde sabían, Sawamura Eijun sólo tenía 25, además de un cuerpo ágil. Estaba en forma y tenía los músculos desarrollados, pero era más flexible que fuerte, ellos sabían que era flexible. Era un poco más alto que Tanba, pero mejor proporcionado. Eijun se lesionó el pie una vez, justamente antes de la universidad, por ello camina levemente más lento, con un poco de cojera. Aun así, siempre usa zapatillas (5), una camiseta de algodón y pantalones deportivos. Tenían que admirar su determinación y amor hacia el deporte, lo usaban como modelo a seguir.

Aún llevaba puesto su atuendo habitual, sin el cual nunca le habían visto. Habían muchas teorías de por qué, pero en los baños solían evitar prestar atención a los otros mientras estaban desnudos. "Y, sabes que los van a dejar libres una hora antes, ¿verdad?"(6) preguntó. "Oh," murmuró el parador en corto (7), sonrojándose. Chris suspiró profundamente porque lo hubieran olvidado.

Incluso él amaba a Sawamura. Era la única razón por la que podía mantener su lugar en el primer equipo por tanto tiempo. Chris casi se lastimó el hombro permanentemente, pero aunque ya se encontrara en buenas condiciones, solía ayudar al entrenador en la banca. Era más seguro usar también a Miyuki.

Hablando de él, el cátcher más joven, en un repentino ataque de valentía, se paró. De modo desesperado, los otros le hicieron señas para que volviera al agua o para que al menos se cubriera, pero él sólo caminó hacia Eijun sin importarle lo demás. El ex-pitcher ni siquiera parpadeó. "¿Sí, Miyuki-kun?" preguntó con seriedad. El menor sonrió con dulzura. "¿Por qué no te nos unes, Ei-chan?" preguntó.

Eijun se congeló sólo por un momento antes de que una enorme carcajada saliera de su garganta. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. "No, Miyuki-kun. Gracias, pero tomaré el mío luego. Diviértete, espero que disfrutes lo de mañana," respondió, alejándose. Sin prisa alguna, caminó por los cambiadores y las duchas de los baños del dormitorio de Seido.

Todos estaban cenando o aseándose, así que probablemente iría a comer algo. Miyuki volvió al agua haciendo pucheros y cruzando las piernas. Kuramochi y Ryosuke se rieron de su fallido intento de coqueteo, pero Haruichi y Chris pudieron notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ni si quiera Miyuki podía controlarse cuando se trataba de Eijun.

* * *

Miyuki gimió y se levantó de mala gana. Había estado durmiendo tan pacíficamente, pero algo le había despertado. Un olor. Era dulce y cálido. No podía pensar en otra cosa. En silencio, se paró y tomó su chaqueta y sus zapatos. Casi sin vacilar, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería. Gran parte de las luces estaban apagadas ya que era muy tarde, es decir, temprano en la mañana. El aroma emanaba del único lugar iluminado. La cocina.

Sin hablar, caminó hacia ahí, sospechando que sería una mánager. Para su sorpresa, era Eijun. El asistente del entrenador maniobraba cual experto con una concentración silenciosa, como si nunca se hubiera lesionado. Lo que era más sorprendente era lo que estaba haciendo. Aun cuando el castaño era muy atento y amistoso, no parecía ser de los que hicieran postres.

Aun así, Miyuki observó cómo trabajaba la cocina como si de arcilla se tratase, controlando a la perfección su tiempo, preparación y horneado. Eijun cortaba las frutillas como si fuesen mantequilla, rápida y cuidadosamente. Con suavidad, pero golpes duros, batió la Buttercream (8), la crema batida, toda una variedad de mezclas y chocolates templados.

Eijun vació varios líquidos desde blancos a negros además de otras cosas en ollas y recipientes varios con completa precisión. Algunos eran obviamente para pasteles, profundos y cilíndricos. Otros eran más llanos y rectangulares o tenían forma de corazón. Docenas de moldes para cupcake (9) fueron llenados a la perfección en segundos y el tránsito del horno era demasiado exacto y confuso para el cátcher. Las cosas no dejaban de entrar y salir.

La mitad del tiempo se la pasaba en decorar. Sin importar que sea Buttercream de chocolate, chocolate amargo, glaseado, chocolate blanco espolvoreado, una fresa o un poco de crema. Los corazones de chocolate blanco, de leche o amargo. Muchos pasteles de chocolate oscuro estaban uno sobre otro, cortados o simplemente cubiertos con algo. Se echaban trocitos de chocolate o hasta algo de coco por encima, arreglando las frutillas ya colocadas.

Eijun también parecía disfrutar de incluir otras cosas dentro de los postres como chocolate derretido y viscoso, ricas frambuesas o cerezas en almíbar. Los malvaviscos llenaban un pastel delgado y las nueces cubrían otro.

Era obvio que las primeras tandas fueron las barras y galletas. Partiendo desde chispas hasta fudge, llenaron de inmediato el pequeño espacio en la refrigeradora. Miyuki podía apostar que había al menos un mousse o cheesecake en la nevera. Todo era tan hermoso, le quitaba el aliento. Sin moverse, observó cómo Eijun trabajaba con fluidez y profesionalidad por al menos una hora. Para cuando el asistente del entrenador terminó con las mezclas, Miyuki notó que ya eran las 2:46.

Ahora estaba haciendo jalea (10), cortaba manzanas, fresas y moras y las ponía en varias sartenes. Con el fuego encendido, agregaba agua y azúcar, asegurándose de que no se quemara. Cuando estaba terminando de rellenar algunos petisús de buttercream de chocolate, Eijun notó que había alguien más presente.

Le miró por un momento, antes de sonreír. Miyuki podría jurar que se estaba sonrojado. "¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?" preguntó. El cátcher sintió el deja vú. "Desde antes de que las galletas y barras se terminaran de hornear." Eijun suspiró, mirando al menor. "Bueno, el gato está fuera de la bolsa, (11)" murmuró y empezó a explicar lo demás mientras decoraba y cubría con jalea varios cheesecake y otros postres ya terminados. "Verás, aprendí a cocinar hace apenas unos años, cuando entré a la universidad en Tokio. Pero en cuanto a la repostería, he estado ayudando a mi madre a hacer postres por años y me gusta mucho. Seguí con ello, aprendí técnicas, gané destreza, tomé muchas clases, etc."

"¿Para qué lo haces?" preguntó Miyuki, parándose. Desafortunadamente, Eijun le golpeó la mano cuando quiso tomar un petisú. "¿No recuerdas el cuestionario?" respondió el otro. "¿Te refieres a la cosa que respondimos a inicios del año?" Eijun asintió. "Si más del 90% del equipo quiere regalos y comidas caseras, entonces un grupo de personas lo hacemos."

Miyuki se congeló, procesando la información. Eso explicaría Navidad y la leyenda de las hadas del béisbol, pensó. "Así que, ¿estás haciendo postres para el día de San Valentín?" respondió lentamente, asegurándose de que fuera claro. El mayor asintió antes de quitarse el delantal negro que llevaba puesto y colgarlo en un perchero con muchos otros. "¿Y ahora?" preguntó Miyuki. Eijun se le quedó viendo, sacando algo que estaba escondido debajo del mostrador.

"¿Una bolsa?"

Era larga, de color roja y con el logo de Target (12) en ella. "Tenemos que decorarlos," respondió el otro como si nada. "¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿Quién dijo 'tenemos'?" Eijun sonrió mientras decía "Acabo de hacer suficiente para 92 jugadores de béisbol. No te dejaré ir, así que debes ayudarme." La mirada en sus ojos cuando lo dijo fue bastante siniestra aun cuando conservaba su sonrisa. Tragando en seco, Miyuki tomó asiento y dejó que el otro le enseñase.

"Entonces lo doblas así y queda lindo y ordenado con su lazo." Le ha explicado sobre los lazos, moños y cortes por media hora y ha terminado la cuarta parte de todos las golosinas a envolver. "¿Qué hay sobre los petisús?" preguntó Miyuki. "Ponlos en una caja y envuélvela con el plástico rosa," respondió Eijun y entonces empezaron.

Envolvieron, empaquetaron, decoraron y ataron docenas de paquetes y moños. Con ambos trabajando, acabaron en una hora, alrededor de las 4:30. Usaron todo lo de la caja y más. Eijun tuvo que usar parte de lo del Día de San Valentía del año pasado. Entre todo, gastaron 3 rollos de cinta y había basura tirada en cualquier lugar al que mirasen.

Miyuki suspiró exhausto. Sólo tendría 2 horas para dormir después de eso. "Lamento haberte arrastrado en esto," se disculpó Eijun, sonriendo somnoliento. El cátcher agitó la cabeza. No se arrepentía de nada. Sólo estaba cansado. "¿Haces esto cada celebración solo?" preguntó. "Nop, pero sólo dos, incluyéndome, sabemos cocinar, y ella está enferma hoy," explicó el asistente del entrenador.

Miyuki asintió, pero el sólo hacerlo casi logra que se durmiera. Sus párpados parecían de plomo y le fallaba la conciencia. Debió haberse tambaleado porque de pronto sintió una mano cálida en su hombro. A penas y escuchó un suspiro antes de que algo suave y caliente hiciera presión en sus labios.

Asumió que era un pastel o algo así. Trató de recibirlo pero no tragó nada y eventualmente se olvidó de que era comida y cayó dormido. La última cosa que recordó fue el toque alejándose de sus labios y una suave risa.

* * *

"¡Miyuki! ¡Despierta!"

"¿Qué?" el cátcher gimió, aferrándose a su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras sus sábanas eran retiradas. Miró mal a Kuramochi, quien ni si quiera debería estar en su habitación, y se levantó con cansancio por segunda vez…espera, ¿fue un sueño? Miyuki no podía recordar con claridad mientras era casi arrastrado a la cafetería.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" demandó el cátcher. Riendo de felicidad, lo tiró al grupo que formaban sus compañeros. "¡Miren, es Miyuki!" exclamó algún novato. Molesto, Miyuki se paró y caminó hacia el mostrador donde recordó que Eijun dijo que lo dejaría. Al parecer no fue un sueño ya que había toda una armada de delicias de chocolate y otros postres.

Como sea, lo que no recordaba era la nota en la nevera. 'Para mi ayudante, Miyuki.' (13)

Curioso, abrió la puerta. A la altura de sus ojos, estaba un estante con sólo una cosa, un contenedor plástico. Era como de medio litro y, asumiendo que era suyo, lo tomó. Al quitar la tapa, vio un mousse de chocolate con fresas y trozos de chocolate. Lo miró por un rato hasta que lo dejó y buscó una cuchara en cada rincón de la cocina. En menos de un minuto, halló los cubiertos plateados y tomó una.

Con calma, tomó su premio y se sentó, con docenas de ojos observándolo mientras se lo comía. Después de unos buenos minutos, otros empezaron a tomar poco a poco un paquete. A diferencia de Miyuki, no se lo pudieron comer al instante. En realidad eran para dárselos a alguien que eligieran como Valentín. Sin palabras, el cátcher terminó y tiró el contenedor.

Estaba volviendo a su habitación cuando un cansado Eijun llegó tropezando por el pasillo. "¿Te gustó?" preguntó. "Sí, gracias," respondió, notando la breve sonrisa en el rostro del asistente del entrenador. "Oh, Miyuki." El cátcher volteó, sorprendido de que el otro tuviera algo que decir.

"Siéntete libre de acompañarme en el baño alguna vez."

* * *

**¡Espero que les gustara! Este es sólo uno de siete oneshots, así que pueden leerlos también.**

_9_Cat**Lives**

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1) **'Out of Character' significa, literalmente, 'Fuera del personaje' y es como se denomina a la representación de un personaje sin sus características habituales u originales.

**(2) **Busqué y no hallé una traducción para 'infielder'. Es una posición en el béisbol, es quien juega en primera, segunda, tercera base o campo corto, es lo contrario al outfielder (que sí tiene traducción, se les dice jardineros).

**(3)** Quería aclarar, para evitar confusiones, que la autora ha intercambiado los papeles de Rei y Eijun. Él es el nuevo asistente y ella la estudiante de primero.

**(4)** Se refiere a que fue quien notó sus habilidades para el béisbol y los llamó para el equipo tal y como hizo Rei con Eijun y muchos otros.

**(5)** En realidad decía 'cleats', que es como se les llama a las zapatillas especiales para ciertos deportes en los que se corre en tierra/césped como el béisbol o fútbol. No hallé traducción exacta y por eso lo simplifiqué a zapatillas. En mi país les decimos chimpunes, pero siempre me ha sonado demasiado extraño (?).

**(6)** Eijun se refiere a la práctica de béisbol.

**(7)** Traducción oficial para 'shortstop' según Wikipedia-sama (?). Es un infielder, está entre la segunda y tercera base.

**(8)** Según Wikipedia-sempai se le dice Crema de Mantequilla pero me sonó muy raro. En muchos programas, recetas y páginas en español siempre lo he visto como Buttercream. Como dice su nombre, es una crema hecha a base de mantequilla, además de azúcar y otras cosas para el sabor y color. Deben reconocerla como la que se usa usualmente en los cupcake.

**(9)** Al igual que con la Buttercream, siempre he visto/oído que se les dice así en español. Aun así, he oído por ahí que se les llama magdalenas.

**(10)** La autora puso 'goo'. Busqué todo lo que pude y, literalmente, sólo hallaba como traducción 'viscoso'. Cuando me valí de imágenes, me salían cosas muy distintas, incluso cuando incluía 'cakes' en la búsqueda. Al final creí que jalea quedaba más natural y como reemplazo por la falta de información.

**(11)** Literalmente dice lo mismo en inglés y por ello busqué una frase equivalente, pero resulta que en español también se usa igual.

**(12)** Target es una gran cadena de almacenes –tiendas-, una corporación estadounidense.

**(13)** Me gusta señalar cuando estas cosas suceden. En inglés sería 'For my helper, Miyuki' que es, en efecto, casi lo mismo que pone el título.

**Después de años (?) Les traigo este fic finalmente traducido ^^U Disculpen que tardara tanto. Sin dudas fue un reto considerando la cantidad de palabras técnicas usadas en cuanto a la comida. Muchas de ellas me fueron nuevas y otras completamente extrañas, haciéndome buscar hasta el cansancio ~**

**Sólo queda uno para terminar con los que tenía en cola, continuaré buscando otros que me interesen, aunque ahora pediré los permisos de a pocos.**

**En fin, espero que les gustara, a mí me encantó ver de este modo a Sawamura :'D**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Ya saben, los Reviews no van para mí, ¡son para las verdaderas autoras!**_


End file.
